


生命中所謂失之交臂的事

by Herusa



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8735986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herusa/pseuds/Herusa
Summary: 假如Jim和Spock生活在充滿魔法的世界裡，會發生怎樣的事？（本文為【怪物與牠們的產地／神奇動物在哪裡AU】）





	

**Author's Note:**

> CP：巫師!Spock(1897)/麻瓜!Jim (1901)  
> 警告：虐完甜/少量非史實非書中有的東西  
> 設定：1925年，Spock 28歲/ Jim 24歲

「我從未後悔過，假如你們之間流傳逆轉時間的魔法，時間重來的話，我還是會選擇陪你走過這一切一切。」金髮耀眼的男孩單純的微笑，裝作絲毫不在意再過幾分鐘就要和Spock還有其他人道別，道一世的別。整個紐約市都在下著混合了高劑量毒液可以使人集體失憶的雨，Jim知道自己一踏出去就永遠都不可能再見到面前那群帶給他一個奇幻旅程的人了。

 

 

可是不該出現的緣就該一早斬斷，免得留戀，別離時更加痛苦。

 

 

離別去，別離去。

 

 

Jim用力地吸了一口氣，轉過身背對他們，踏出沈重的一步，看起來跟普通雨水沒分別的點滴落到他的頭上，沿髮尾滴落，弄濕一身衣服。Spock舉起自己的魔杖，用魔法形成一把像是傘的屏障，走上前在雨中與Jim深深一吻，時鐘停止。

 

 

「我會回來把你接到英國。」他湊到Jim耳邊輕聲說。

 

**～**

「你問我的夢想嗎？我想成為愛荷華(IOWA)的艦長。」Jim拿著鐵桶給Spock在箱子裡養的小動物餵食時說，Spock聳聳肩反問：「但是愛荷華(IOWA)不是已經沈了嗎？」

 

 

「是啊，但是我相信會再重修的，只要心懷信念的話......」他看著懸浮的飼料輕笑，在一戰中後期曾經在厭戰號(Warspite)上服過役的Jim，夢想擁有自己的船是正常不過的事，「愛荷華號的艦長是愛荷華人，這樣聽起來很有趣不是嗎？」語畢他朝著Spock抿嘴微笑。

 

 

「的確，信念是世間最強大的魔法。」Spock同意Jim的說法而點頭，Frank從夜空落到地上，親暱的在Spock身上蹭了幾下。Jim跟過去想要摸牠一下卻被Spock擋在身後，Frank害怕的拍了幾下翼，喉裡發出低沈的吼聲。

 

 

「牠比較怕生，」Spock轉過頭跟Jim說，「Shhh...乖，不要怕，Jim是很好的朋友。」Frank沒有理他，又回到空中。「牠討厭我嗎？」Jim在Spock身後用很小的聲線問，對方搖頭也沒有說話，只是默默的觀察Frank。

 

 

「小動物都要先觀察一個人再選擇要不要親近，這是牠們的天性，Frank在觀察你。」

 

 

「牠很乖。」

 

 

「是的，但我這次來美國是打算到阿利桑那放生Frank，還有買一些東西。」

 

**~**

 

一絲一縷的記憶，隨雨水流下消逝，像櫻花落到河川裡被緩慢的水流沖走般漸衰退減。Spock退回去地鐵站出口，撿起地上的廢鐵用魔法做了一隻愛荷華的模型放到口袋裡，他怕自己會忘記。

 

 

 **只好用** **Jim** **的夢想，用自己的一生去悼念一段剛開始萌芽但用驚人速度增長的感情。**

 

 

他覺得這樣已經很好了，以不違反美國這邊的規矩的前提下，至少這也是個兩全其美的方法。

 

 

那麼，就這樣吧。

 

**～**

 

在這個奇幻的11月，Jim回過神來，茫然地看著身邊為了避雨而急忙跑開的路人，明明他剛剛還在跟某個人說話，咦？自己究竟說了什麼來著？他轉身去看，站口空無一物，似是什麼事都沒有發生過一樣寂靜如初。

 

 

「也許只是Déjà Vu...」Jim只好用既視感這種連自己也不相信的說法來說服，安慰自己。

 

 

半年後Jim又回到海軍裡服役，時值1926年，Spock暫時回到英國安頓下來，在霍格華茲教授魔法動物學(Magizoology)，直到麻瓜的二戰開打時，Jim花了17年在海軍裡，從少尉(Ensign)爬到上上校(Captain)的高位，如願以償的擁有自己的船，18年前那段記憶一直封存在腦海潛意識深處．過了那麼久後他自己也不以為意了。

 

 

作為一場世界性戰爭，英國自己本身也有參戰，理所當然的霍格華茲一直在注意著戰爭的動向。Spock自己每天也有買麻瓜的報紙，看麻瓜的新聞，他在這些年裡，每隔半年就會回美國一次，為的是偷偷留意Jim過得怎樣。而他也知道Jim真的當上了艦長，只是不知道是哪隻艦的艦長。

 

**～**

 

在暗潮洶湧的海上下著豪雨就如那天一樣，船頭在顛簸中破浪前行，惡劣的天氣使甲板上的戰機都不能起飛，而且還是在敵眾我寡的情況下。可是司令部不下令要求他們返航，他們也不能撤退......

 

 

Jim氣沖沖的跑上艦橋，看著儀器上的雷達咒罵了一聲。

 

 

看來敵方是真的想跟他們同歸於盡，三艘體積比Jim的船小上很多的驅逐艦在不同方向向著他們全速前來，

同時撞擊的話幾乎必死無疑。Jim一把奪過通信兵的無線電裝置，大吼：「司令部，企業號艦長請求解除無線電靜默。」

 

 

從來都以最幸運之艦震驚世界的他們真的有機會會死，只有這次，他們可能全部都會葬身海濤裡，在海底憤憤不平為什麼司令部要無視他們。過了一陣後Jim也是只聽到對面沙沙聲一片，於是更加用力的大叫，「你們這群坐在戰略室的人是不是都瘋了！！對方使用撞擊戰術，企業號要求解除無線電靜默！」很可惜的是依然沒有人肯理會他，Jim只好自己下命令：「全部人輪形陣(空母置中的陣形)撤退，左舷全炮齊射，告知其他人一樣左舷全炮齊射，然後撤退。祝大家好運。」

 

**～**

 

「Jim......」被腦海畫面嚇得驚醒的Spock睜開眼，他想立刻就動身去美國找Jim，跟他說清楚所有事的來龍去脈然後帶到英國跟他過完下半生，畢竟大家都已經長大了，再不是那兩個涉世未深的男孩子了。

 

**～**

 

「Jim...你會被踢出海軍，Pike跟我說了，因為你違反無線電靜默規條，敵人解讀了我們的加密系統。本來這是要處軍刑的但考慮到你的戰績，所以就......」他的醫療兵戰友Leonard McCoy跟他在酒吧裡嚴肅的說。「已經夠了，已經很足夠了，我擁有過自己的船也為國家盡心盡力過......」他連續給自己灌了很多杯烈酒，無論Leonard怎麼勸他都聽不進耳。Jim趴在桌子上，而Leonard被緊急召回去照顧傷兵，只好暫時請其他人看著Jim。

 

 

Spock走進那間塞滿水手的酒吧，很快就找到依然頂著那頭從未褪過色的金髮的人，而未發覺自己才是沒怎麼變的那位，髮型依舊是齊瀏海、穿黑色大衣、頸上繫著藍底白間的圍巾滿口邏輯。他坐到Jim身邊，拍了他的肩膀幾下，Jim抬頭，攝取過量酒精而神志不清的看著那個看起來一點都沒變過的男人。Spock沒有說話，而是把他帶到廁所推撞中進到隔間裡鎖上門，拿出魔杖點在他的額頭上，給他看他們以前經歷過的事。

 

**~**

 

Jim坐在Spock身邊，看著無邊無際的海，是的，他們正在坐船橫渡大西洋。

 

 

他終究還是沒有想起自己和Spock共處的回憶，可是相處下來久了Jim漸漸找回了一種熟悉得很的感覺，反正自己已經什麼都沒有了，聽了Spock的話後決定跟他回英國，試著過新的生活。

 

 

到了英國後的某天，突然有一隻雪白的貓頭鷹用喙敲窗，Jim推開玻璃窗，一封被爪抓住的信落到地上。他打開信件來看，裡面寫著的內容使他大吃一驚，Jim立刻衝下樓，拿著信遞給Spock。

 

 

「信上寫你是有資格馴養神奇動物的人，也許之後可以成為教授，」Spock唸出紙上的文字，越看越覺得自豪。信念果然真的是世間最大的力量，一直夢寐以求Jim可以跟自己住在霍格華茲的想法成真了。

 

 

「跟我來學校。」

 

 

「廢話，快點！」


End file.
